


Amor Vincit Omnia

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, Voyeurism, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to choose one…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit Omnia

Beta: Oli  
Disclaimer: Not mine but the lullaby.  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Warnings: First time, m/m, violence, voyeurism, mpreg. Bit of angst, only a little.  
Summary: I had to choose one…  
Author's Notes: It was tough to choose one of those requests below…

Ficathon requests:

 _1\. I'd love a fic that Aragorn and Legolas are at a costume gala and they don't know who the other person is, but they end up together at the end of the night. Smuttiness ensues.  
2\. I'd love a fic that either Aragorn or Legolas has to give up something serious to be with the other. i.e: the crown, family, a friend. Doesn't have to be angst, would prefer smut, but doesn't have to be.  
3\. I'd love a story where Aragorn and Legolas are teachers at some sort of school, doesn't matter what kind and they flirt with each other all day and end up being smutty in the "teachers lounge". Can get caught because I'm apparently into voyeurism.  
do NOT want: I don't know any. I'm really open to anything. No restrictions, go crazy!_

 

// - Flashback - \\\

 

 **2nd annual of Teaching**

 **Mirkwood party**

The young man stared at the amount of elves that filled the halls. The man found himself not knowing of what he should do first, though he knew how to speak Elvish, and yet he feared to reach toward, and have the first word.

""It is all right, Estel, do not have fear…" Elrond soothed his son, and then stepped forward toward a golden haired elf who had the most beautiful crown he had ever seen before.

He walked after his foster Adar, and listened, "King Thranduil, my old friend, how do you fare?"

"Very well. How about you?" Thranduil asked, and then he noticed the man that stood near his friend, he snapped at the young man without second thought, "You filthy man, I do not want you in my palace, get away from here!"

Aragorn lowered his head, shame and humiliation grew within in him, knowing that all the elves in the room heard what the king had said. His shoulders slumped in defeat, as he turned around, walking toward the exit.

He stopped as he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

"Estel, do not leave…" the soft voice called to him, and the man stopped in his place, though he did not turn around.

He was amazed as the soft voice was making his heart beat faster and yet louder at the same time, he feared to look around and see who was the one that made him feel so vulnerable.

"H… how do you know my name?" Aragorn asked stammering, as his voice barely spoke aloud.

"I hear Lord Elrond call you by that name," the voice replied and then added, "I want you to forgive my Adar for the words that he had spoken before…"

Those words made the man turn around and he found himself looking upon sea blue eyes belonging to an elf with a golden braid falling upon his shoulders, Aragorn found himself speechless by the beautiful sight in front of him, but gather some strength as he spoke to him, "Y… Your Adar is the king? What is your name, Your Highness?"

Prince Legolas saw the man bow to him, and reached his hand to straighten him, "Please, do not bow, there is no need," the confusion that was showing in the man's hazel eyes, made the prince explain, "My name is Legolas, but I do not love to use my title amongst my kin and to you, as I want you to know me as I am."

"My name is Aragorn, though Elrond loves to call me as my youth name 'Estel'." Aragorn explained, his eyes were still locked upon the beautiful sea blue eyes, he was falling for the elf fast.

"Why is he doing it?" Legolas asked, fearing to do something that pulled the young man from his sight.

"I believe that I am the one that gave him hope when he lost it due to his wife leaving middle earth, the twins told me that, please don't tell Elrond that I told you he might kill me if he knows." Aragorn replied with a warm smile.

Legolas chuckled lightly, saying nothing but continued looking at the man.

A cough was heard behind them, and Legolas saw Lord Elrond and his Adar staring at them, and his Adar was the first to talk, motioned his green eyes toward the man, "Forgive me for my words, young man, I had a cruel past with your kin, and my past caught up with me when I saw you, and I hope you could forgive an old elf king for the words that have been spoken before."

"You are forgiven, and your son, has already spoken to me with forgiveness." Aragorn said and was about to bow.

"No need for you to bow in here, Teaching Annual is about meeting other teachers and learning more, unless political and war amended it." Thranduil explained.

++

 _Later that day…_

Thranduil found Elrond in his room, knowing that the Imladris' elf felt him, he said, "I do not want that man near my son!"

"Why?" Elrond asked in wonder.

"You have no idea of what horror show I have witnessed." Thranduil replied, and hid the grin.

He would not admit it but he was happy, and what he saw made him proud of his son, and he knew that he had to make some plans, not wishing his son to suffer of a broken heart.

"Then you better tell me, meleth." Elrond teased him, and gave him a glare warning.

The king smiled at him, and started to tell him.

// He could not believe what he saw in his own eyes.

'No, it was not possible… why?' he asked himself, still watching the scene from afar.

The king noticed the way, Aragorn moved closer toward his son, his hands clasping his son's shoulders, speaking to him, in a way lovers do, he noticed the way his son smiled at the man, made his blue eyes shine as love might be the cause.

He saw how his son and that man flirted with each other time after time, and now he seemed to catch them alone, see how the man used his hands to cup his son's face, and kissed him with passion. This caught the king off guard as he watched his son kissing the man too, as his hands trailing the way down to the man's torso.

The king noticed that his son did not stop the man as he undressed him, was it a trust? Was it love? He did not know, but kept up with the voyeurism

Thranduil's found his legs stuck to the ground, as he noticed their clothes falling to the ground, and both lay panting covering each other's body, moans could be heard loudly and yet the king kept watching.

Then after he swallowed the lump inside his throat, the king gathered his strength and moved away from there, not wishing his son to stay with that man, ever.

"Oh." Elrond responded as he heard the king's tale.

"I mean it! I think that this man corrupts my son, getting him soft, and I do not wish that." Thranduil told his friend.

"Well, I think that you rather enjoyed seeing them together, and I think that those two seemed good together as me and you in old times." Elrond lets his friend know of his thoughts.

"Old times?" Thranduil asked in wonder.

"It's ages since the Last Alliance War, isn't it meleth?" Elrond taunted him.

"It seems that I have a lot to do while you are here." Thranduil teased him.

"That you do," Elrond told him with a large smile, and then he added asking, "I know that you planned something for the weekend, care to let me know of what is it going to be?"

"Only to you, meleth, but do not spare a word to anyone."

"This I swear." Elrond promised to him, never leaving his lover's eye contact.

A moment of silence was cut as Thranduil turned toward the Imladris's elf and asked, "Do you think that they are a proper match for each other?"

"Aye, I do, and the way you spoke of them, the way of the attraction, I think that they are made for each other, as your son with his skills with weapons, and his teaching anyone, and my foster son, with the tracking skill he has, could help yours if he might get lost in one way or another in any path to find his way home."

"What do you mean by that? Are you telling me that my son could not find his way home?" Thranduil asked as he glared at Elrond.

Elrond smiled, noticing the glare on his friend's face, he replied, "That depends, if he wants to be found by Aragorn, doesn't it?"

Thranduil noticed his lover grinning at him; he could not stop himself, as he grinned as well.

 _2 Days later, at night…_

Elrond helped his son getting into the costume he had ready for him, giving him weapons, and told him, "You have but one chance to guess who is your lover, in the night the room would be for you alone, no one would disturb you."

Aragorn stared at the looking glass in front of him, noticing the golden braid that set upon his head, and the mask in his eyes, he wondered of why he had to wear it in the first place, but asking in the middle might disturb his foster Adar, and he did not wish to do that.

Elrond sighed lightly, stared at his foster son with pride as he said to him, "Go in the hall and find your heart, and remember one thing… looking can be deceiving, try not to make the same mistake I once did."

"What mistake have you done?" Aragorn asked, seemingly surprised at his Adar's words.

"I will not tell you now… but I will one day…" Elrond taunted his son, and then gave him a light push into the hall, where elves were dancing with each other.

+-+

Aragorn's eyes scanned the costumes, and he hoped he would make the right choice, and not repeat whatever the mistake his foster Adar did once, he wanted to catch the one that held his heart, till it aches, his half, his soul mate.

'What if I make the wrong choice? Would he call it that I betrayed him?' Aragorn wondered as the fear spread throughout his body.

Legolas walked down the stairs, and then into the hall, his eyes searching for his lover, letting the scent of the man fill him, so he could find him alone and not have to spend the night with some elf he had no desire of.

He noticed one tall elf, with a golden braid, and weapons on, "Glorfindel? When did he come?"

He made a move toward the costume elf look alike, and asked, "Glorfindel? Is that you my old friend?"

Aragorn's heart beat harder and faster as he heard the voice, he replied, "Nay, my prince, though I do believe that you would recognize me at the presence sense I had or rather… something else."

The prince ranted, and started to complain, "I think that my Adar and yours are playing with us."

"Should we leave the hall at once? I am getting bored in here." Aragorn asked as he felt the need to be close to the prince.

"Aye, that would do, love of my life." Legolas replied and both left.

Legolas led him in the garden, under the sparkling stars in the sky as the full moon watched them from above.

Aragorn lay upon the green grass amongst the flowers, and Legolas started to undress his lover gently.

Once they both were naked, Legolas started moving his tongue upon the man's body, while his hand moved towards his manhood, rubbing it while licking Aragorn's brown nipples making them hard, hearing him moan and thrashing his head around in the pillow ground below him.

"Please…" Aragorn moaned to his lover, felt the need to feel his lover inside of him.

But Legolas seemed to have other plans, as he rolled so that he was now beneath the man of hope, and kissed him with passion.

"I want you to take me…" Aragorn told him, and gave him a smile, as he started to work his manhood toward the waiting tight hole of his lover, taking him gently as he thrust inside, making the elf moan, and moving his hands upon his torso, as their lips were locked in a kiss, before gasping for air while thrusting time after time.

"Another time, I want that our first time would be special, under the stars… meleth, and I want that you will take me as yours, forever…" Legolas explained and he felt a twinge in his eyes, as a tear escaped from it, and he let it fall down his cheek.

Aragorn bit his lips, as the prince said something he dreamt night and day while laying in the room to rest in between the teaching.

"Forever…" was the only word that left Aragorn's mouth.

"Take me, mark me as yours…"

"Again?" Aragorn asked him, not certainly if he could keep doing it again.

"Aye, I need you, more… I love you…" Legolas told him, moaning his name; hoping to feel his lover's cock inside of him again as the need was building.

"Till the end… my heart is yours, you are mine as I am yours… meleth-nin." Aragorn told him with a kiss.

"Need you…"

Aragorn took him again, thrusting deep and faster within the wet canal of his lover, making him whole inside.

While inside the palace, Thranduil and Elrond watched from the window as Aragorn and Legolas made love under the stars, and Elrond teased him, "At least they did not make the same mistake as I did… "

"At least, and two days later you are leaving with him," Thranduil reminded him, and added, "I think that it is the time for me to test my son."

"Can you take care of the consequence if you lose yourself?" Elrond asked with fear in his eyes.

"I think, but that would be my decision, and I hope my son would know what will be the best for him." Thranduil replied, still watching them, his eyes never left the sight in front of him.

"I hope that you are not going to make the wrong choice, my friend." Elrond told him, and hoped for the best.

"I hope so too."

\--

 **Next morning**

Thranduil found his son outside the palace near the man.

"Greenleaf, my dear son, I need to speak with you," Thranduil motioned to him, seeing no movement of the man, he added, "In private!"

Thranduil did not miss the exchanged look between his son and the man, but kept it to himself.

Once the man left and disappeared, Thranduil motioned to his son, and spoke with stern voice, "I see how much you love him, ion, but as a king, I do not wish you to fall for him, your people also need you, and I want you to stay here, and not see him again."

Those words sank and made the prince lose balance and his sight, as he collapsed onto the ground.

Thranduil hurried by his side, noticing the pain in his son's blue eyes, and kept saying, "You will have to choose of what is more important, your crown or your heart! I trust you to make the right choice."

With that, the king left the prince to think.

Aragorn saw from the balcony as his lover collapsed onto the ground, but felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Elrond.

"No, let him be on his own, he needs to do some thinking, go inside the palace, I will see to his health." Elrond assured to him.

Aragorn's legs were still rooted to the ground, his heart beating as his foster Adar left to attend his lover, he watched the scene but did not leave, needing to be certain that his lover is safe.

Elrond hurried toward the prince's form, "Legolas… are you all right?"

"What should I do, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked with a weak voice.

"Do what your heart's telling you." Elrond only replied, knowing it is eating the prince inside, and he hoped that he would make a best decision.

Legolas rose to his feet, and stared around him. He found his lover staring at him from the balcony with fear in his hazel eyes, and yet his Adar standing on the bridge staring at him also. He sighed heavily, he turned around, and ran into the forest, to let his mind think in the trees, as the birds and the nature held a piece of his heart, they always listened to him.

Aragorn fought his heart and mind from running after his lover, knowing no matter what the reason might be, he needs to be alone. Aragorn hoped that he would see his lover soon, or he might run after him to find him.

\---=

Later that day, prince Legolas stood near to his Adar room with a decision in his heart.

"Come in, my son."

Legolas let himself in, and stared at his Adar, "I've come to a decision."

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, having a fear he might lose his son.

"I will follow my heart, and give my title and my crown back, so you could find a better elf to be your prince you always wanted."

"But I want you to be the prince that I always wanted."

Legolas could feel the rage passing in his blue eyes, and sneered toward him, "You told me once 'If you have love, even the title is not important, as it makes you whole inside'."

"Did I?" Thranduil asked, wondering which time had he said it to him.

"You did," Legolas confirmed and added, "I will take my leave tomorrow at dawn."

With that Legolas left.

~~~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-*******~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~

 _Eleven months later,_

 **Imladris**

Holding his growing stomach the Mirkwood elf walked toward Elrond's room.

"My lord Elrond," Legolas called, "Can you send a messenger to Mirkwood?"

Fear grasped the lord, hoping that nothing wrong had happened.

"What is it?" Elrond stood next to him.

"I want to send a message to my father."

"Have you written it?"

"Aye, I have it ready, and want it to be sent as quickly as possible."

"Give it to me ion, and go to rest and feed."

"Thank you, my lord Elrond." Legolas said to him and left.

 _Two weeks later at Mirkwood_

"King Thranduil, Your Majesty!" the guard called, and led the messenger into the hall.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, hearing the urgency in the guard's voice.

"A messenger came from Imladris." The guard replied, and motioned toward the messenger.

The king took the envelope, and started reading to himself:

 _"Dear Adar… king Thranduil,_

 _I hope you still love me as a son neither the prince you wish me to be,_

 _As Lady Galadriel told me months ago that I have a treasure inside my belly, and told me of a son me and my beloved have._

 _I want you to come, to meet him, as Lord Elrond told me that I am expecting in about one month, and I want you to see him as I give a child a life, I want him to meet my father as well._

 _My husband and I already thought of a name._

 _His name would be Eldarion - People of the Stars._

 _I want you to come as my Adar, not as a king._

 _With love,_

 _Legolas,  
Beloved of Aragorn,  
Imladris."_

"I am so proud of you my son…" he told himself, and then set a plan for the next week, wanting to meet his son, and the baby.

"Galdor," he called, and waited for his royal guard to approach.

"What is it, your majesty?" Galdor asked as he bowed and then stared at his king.

"Arrange the horses, make certain that the maids would make food for the road, and find Saelbeth, I need to speak with him immediately!" Thranduil ordered.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, where are we going?" Galdor asked and stared at the king.

"Imladris, my son having a baby…" Thranduil replied with excitement.

"I will hurry to carry out your orders; I missed your son." Galdor thanked to his king, and left the room.

Thranduil nodded, and walked toward his room, setting everything that was needed for the long journey, he and his guards would take toward Imladris.

The king could not believe it, his son actually wanted him to be in the time that he would give birth. Thranduil felt so proud of his son, he found all that was needed, he sat on the bed letting his heart relax.

 _While on Imladris_

Legolas walked in the room back and forth. It had been two long tiring weeks, and he did not get anything from the messenger who had returned he had a thought that kept repeating in his head, believing that his Adar might reject everything he wrote to him.

Aragorn tried his best to calm his lover; telling him that he might does harm to the baby fretting like this

"Please… Legolas, think of the baby… you need to relax…" Aragorn gathered his lover in his hands and kissed his temple.

"What… what-if?" Legolas asked within the warmth of his lover.

"You cannot live on what-ifs, meleth… you need to calm down…" Aragorn tried to comfort his lover, having the fear of losing the baby, and not wishing to lose his lover too.

"H… how could I calm down? What if he rejects me?" Legolas asked with worry, the fret making his heart beat faster and faster as he became more stressed.

Aragorn become tensed; he was worried for his lover's health. He left his lover, running from the room, and went to seek his Adar, knowing that he needed his help.

"Ada! Ada!..." Aragorn called, worried as he called for him.

"What is it Aragorn?" Elrond asked, noticing the look upon his foster son face, "Has something happened to Legolas? Is he hurt?"

"It has been two weeks, without no answer from King Thranduil, and I think that my beloved worries that his Adar might reject him and will not come to the birth, and I am afraid to lose him and the baby… can you check him, calm him?"

"Of course, my son." Elrond replied, and hurried after him.

They found Legolas curled up on the bed. Aragorn hurried beside him, and tried to uncurl him.

"Legolas, love, what is it? Are you in pain?" Aragorn asked with concern in his voice.

No answer came from Legolas. That brought Elrond closer to him as well, worry showing on his face.

He tried to turn him around, but with no success though he noticed the pain on Legolas's features, noticed the pale skin, Elrond started to order.

"Bring my herbs, towels, boil water, and come here as fast as you can, and let the twins know about it."

'Thranduil, where are you?' Elrond asked himself, wondering if his lover would reach in time, or he might lose both.

"And, Aragorn," said toward the man, catching him standing in the door frame, eyes still locked on Legolas, he added, "I want you to find Glorfindel, and tell him, that when Thranduil appears, send him right into the room, if Thranduil will come in time, you and I will live the day right… now go."

Aragorn nodded, and wiped the tears that fell from his hazel eyes quickly, and set his mind on the orders his Adar asked from him.

'He had to… Thranduil, if you do not show up, I might hunt you down for the rest of my life…' Aragorn swears to himself.

~~~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-*******~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~

Elrond meanwhile tried to ease the pain in his son-in-law, noticing how the elf tightened his hands around his belly.

"Legolas, you need to release your hands from the belly… think of the life you want to give to the baby of yours…" Elrond tried, and almost smiled, as he noticed, he sighed in relief as the elf did as he was told.

"Now, you need to relax, while I work on you, as that treasure that you have inside of you, needs to have fresh air, need to see his Ada's…" Elrond tried to calm him even more, as he try to sedate him with only the herbs that he had in his clothes, as he knew that he needs to operate on Legolas, so the baby would have the life, and yet to save his son-in-law from losing the battle, and save him from blood lose.

While Elrond worked on Legolas with the help of his sons, Glorfindel burst into the room, Thranduil was on his heels.

Elrond was about to snap at Glorfindel at that moment he worked to remove the small form from Legolas's belly, but when he saw his lover, he shut his mouth, and motioned to Thranduil to come toward them.

"It is about time that you came, meleth," Elrond spared a smile toward him, he turned to the work in hand and delivered the baby from Legolas' body and gave it to Aragorn while the twins helped their Adar, he continued as he worked on patching the elf, "Be there as he opens his eyes," and then he motioned toward his foster son that held his grandchild, "Aragorn, bring the baby with you, let them be alone."

Aragorn nodded as he held his son, though his brown eyes stared at the king, saying nothing, he left unsure if he did the right thing, though trusting his Adar knew something that he did not.

When the door was closed, Thranduil locked his eyes at his paled son, not wishing to lose him; he began to sing a song to his son, the one lullaby that he sang to him when he was an elfling.

 _"Your Blue eyes  
Are bright like the sky  
Your golden hair  
Is much more worth  
Than dwarves' mere_

 _Ease at your sleep, my son  
I will still be there as the sun  
The stars are sparkling  
As my heart  
Beating and beating like a drum_

 _Rest and have a good night sleep  
As I will be there and ready the ship  
To show you the great blue sea."_

The last line seemed to cause a stir from his son.

Thranduil held his son's hand, and squeezed it lightly. He was surprised when he got a squeeze back as well.

He stare at the blue eyes that stared at him, he thought that he saw doubt in his eyes, and spoke to him, "I am here my son, I was there all along…"

"You came… you came…" Legolas said weakly, his voice was cracked, his eyes never leaving his father's form, believing that he looked at something else, might be an illusion of something that Elrond gave him.

Thranduil noticed a glass of water near the bed. He helped his son to sip it slowly, and then return the glass to the bedside unit.

"Rest my son; you need to gather your strength for your son… I will be there with Aragorn once you wake up again," Thranduil told him, and added, "And if I do not, I have a fear that your husband will do something to hurt my being...."

Legolas saw a smile on his father's feature; he smiled too, before he sank into a healing sleep.

Next time he opened his eyes, he saw his lover staring at him with his hazel eyes, and then he heard a sob of his little baby son.

"This is your son, Eldarion, if I am not mistaken, ion." Thranduil said to him with grace, as he held the baby.

"Aye, it is." Legolas confirmed and held his gaze from his Adar to his meleth.

Elrond stood in the door frame, a smile set at on his features as he watched his family.

 **~Fin**


End file.
